National multicenter, standardized data collection from 11 university- based pediatric rheumatology centers defining diagnostic classification, referral patterns, health care services and needs, demographic patterns and economic costs for care of rheumatic diseases. Data collected on more than 100 patients with entry and analysis on CLINFO. This user is from Children's Hospital GCRC.